It is generally difficult to identify an analyte in a multicomponent background with high concentrations of interfering species without high false positives. Sensor arrays and separation techniques can address this problem, but add considerable cost and complexity. A reason for this lack of selectivity is in part due to the fact that most materials can detect a given analyte only by a single transduction mechanism (i.e., a way of translating the “event” in which the analyte encounters the sensor into a recognizable signal of some kind—electrical, optical, acoustic, etc.)